Episode 1970 (4th May 1995)
Plot Tina watches as Luke roars off on his motorbike. Scott and Roy are busy cleaning off the graffiti under Betty's watchful eye. Kathy is almost ready to accept Chris's offer of £120,000, but Kim makes her think again by saying that for every thousand he creams off you it's another thousand for him and Rachel. Terry is tucking into a fried breakfast. Britt teases Alan about Lady Weir. Nellie has decided that Tina is never going to be allowed in the house again. She orders Zak and Butch to ignore Tina if they see her in the street. Betty arrives at Hawkins Cottage to clean up, but is appalled by the mess she finds. Jessica pours her heart out to Betty about the Tina situation. She is worried that Luke has ruined his future. Meanwhile, Luke is talking to Biff. He is nervous about becoming a father and Biff suggests that Tina could have an abortion. He offers to lend Luke his savings to pay for it. Terry mentions to Britt that a friend of his, Charlie West, wants to have a party at The Woolpack for his estimonial year. Judging by Britt's reaction she is not keen. Alan looks very smart for his lunch date with Lady Weir. D.I. Farrar calls at Emmerdale Farm and tells Jack and Sarah that the CPS have decided not to prosecute Derek - he has been released from prison. Jack is annoyed that Derek has been released. He is worried that Robert may go looking for Derek. He decides to tell Robert about the planned holiday in Florida. Alan arrives at Lady Weir's mansion - with red roses. Frank tells Kathy about the increased settlement offer. She says that she will think about it. Jack and Sarah ask Robert if he would like to go to Florida, but he doesn't seem that keen. He asks if they can go and visit Annie instead. Luke talks to Tina about having the baby. He asks her to consider having an abortion, but she is upset at the suggestion. Terry asks Alan if The Woolpack could be the venue of a rugby sports dinner. Alan refuses. Tina tells Luke that she has decided to go back home to have the baby, but he pleads with her to stay. Cast Regular cast *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Britt Woods - Michelle Holmes *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Nellie Dingle - Sandra Gough *Jessica McAllister - Camilla Power *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Victoria Sugden - Jessica Heywood (uncredited) *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis Guest cast *D.I. Farrar - David Beckett *Lady Weir - Fleur Chandler Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes